


Melting The Ice

by gemsofformenos



Series: Thank You Gifts for Inspiration [1]
Category: The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Honor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Recovery, Supportive Girlfriend, supportive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Gift 1 of my personal gifting seasons I have started to give something back to authors, who have inspired my work the most. Without them I wouldn't write the way I do. - Rangi and Hei-Ran are still at the North Pole, when Kyoshi visits them unexpectedly. (The Rise of Kyoshi)
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Thank You Gifts for Inspiration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563667
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Melting The Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savethecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethecat/gifts).



> Hello everybody. This December I have something very personal prepared for all of you, but especially to some authors out there. I have written One-Shots as gifts to the authors, who have inspired me and my style the most. It has been a bit more than a year now that I have started to write fanfiction and I still feel as a newbie. Without these talented and wonderful persons I wouldn't write the way I do today. They have been and they are my orientation and inspiration and I want to take the chance to say 'Thank You' for this. The order of the gifts have no special meaning, I simply had to start at some point. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this little series of works of mine.
> 
> The first gift is for the person, who has planted the idea for my very first story in my mind with her works.
> 
> For prinsesseazula
> 
> What should I say. You know it already and I have mentioned it at 'A Way Back Home' too, without your works around Azula (especially 'The Princess Guard') I would never have started to ask myself how Azula could have got a redemption. You have inspired me for my first story and without your work I would never have dared the step to write and publish fanfiction. I know you love Rangi/Kyoshi moments, so I have created a little story here, where Kyoshi surprisingly visits Rangi and Hei-Ran at the North and where Kyoshi dares to show her love for Rangi right in front of her mother. I hope I have made a good job here and that you like this little work for you. Thank you so much for your wonderful stories

"Easy mother. Take your time. I can hold you as long as it would be necessary."

Rangi's caring voice was soothing and stinging for Hei-Ran's soul at the same time. They were in an exercise room of the healers of the North Pole and Rangi was holding her mother up with a firm grip around her hips and the woman's arm around the young bender's shoulders.

They were here now for month at this frozen place, but Hei-Ran wouldn't give up. It was no option. She owed her daughter to struggle on, to get back, what her former friend has taken from her as she got poisoned. In the end it was her own fault and now she had to endure the rightful punishment for dishonoring herself, her daughter and the Avatar. It was a shame, that the former great and mighty Hei-Ran, was no helpless like a little child without the helping hands of her beloved Rangi.

The woman was leaning on her daughter and no matter how hard she tired to hide it, the agonizing pain in her legs brought hot tears in her eyes, still she forced herself to bring one foot before another. Her clumsy moves were far from walking, but at least it were moves at all. It was far more than she was able to do months ago, when her daughter had to bath, dress and feed her like a baby. It was the most painful aspect of her misery, because on the one hand she was bursting in pride and respect for the endless patience and strength of Rangi, who endured all of this without the slightest sign of anger and frustration. Her daughter was full of love for her, caring and encouraging and filled with the determent will to help Hei-Ran back to old strength. But on the other hand she was drowning in her shame, about her blindness, her mistakes and the fact that her own faults was taking such a toll from Rangi.

It was not only the fact, that she stayed at her side, beside Hei-Ran had dishonored herself and the family. Rangi would have had all the right to leave her behind, but her poor girl seem to struggle with her own idea, that she had let her down before. Hei-Ran had tried to take away this burden, she had tried to convince her, that all of this wasn't her fault, that Rangi has saved the honor of the family by fulfilling her oath, but her stubborn girl hasn't listen. The hardest blow was the bald head of her daughter three days after their arrival at the North Pole. It was her reaction at Hei-Ran's demand to shave hers the day before. Rangi had obeyed, but her face had been empty and the eyes of her wonderful daughter had been red and filled with tears, as she had cut of the burned rests of Hei-Ran's hair.

But Rangi had given up more for her. She had left her oath behind to help her and more important her love. Until now her strong daughter had avoided this theme and Hei-Ran hasn't dared to ask her about her relationship with Kyoshi, but she clearly remembered the empty eyes of Rangi, as they had left the Avatar to find healing here at the North Pole. Her daughter cried in sleep and it was killing Hei-Ran to see her so desperate, to feel how she missed Kyoshi. Rangi was able to hide her sadness and the hole in her heart before her mother at daytime, but the sleep of her beloved daughter was betraying the young firebender and it was torturing Hei-Ran.

And so she worked harder every day. She endured the long healing sessions, the elixirs and tinctures and the painful mobilizations. Hei-Ran endured all of this for Rangi. She wouldn't let her down this time. She had to get well fast to assure that her daughter could return to the woman she loves. It wouldn't bring back Hei-Ran's honor, but it would give Rangi her love back. A love she has taken away from her.

She realized to late, that her mind had drifted too far away from her exercise and so she stumbled. Rangi was also caught off guard and so both loosed balance. Her daughter was screaming in shock and surprise, but tried to bring her body between her mother and the ground to protect her from the impact, but to their surprise they landed on a soft cushion of air. Mother and daughter stared at each other in disbelief and then towards the door. Hei-Ran's heart skipped a beat and due to Rangi's face the one of her daughter two beats or three. A tall woman was standing in the doorway, dressed in green. She looked like an ancient spirit with the headpiece and the make-up and was radiating an intimidating presence of dignity. But a warm smile was on her lips and the eyes were glowing in love.

"Kyoshi..."

Rangi was the first, who got her breath back, but her voice was a trembling whisper, still it was enough to change the glow in Kyoshi's eyes into a bright fire. The Avatar started to walk to mother and daughter, while tears of joy welled up in her eyes and the smile got warmer. Hei-Ran noticed the growing nervousness in Rangi, with every step Kyoshi came closer, but she didn't know what to say. But that didn't matter. Kyoshi got down on her knees and faced Rangi's mother with determination for a moment, before she closed her eyes and nodded in respect as a greeting. Then she took a firm grip under Hei-Ran's shoulders and around her hip and helped the woman back on her feet. She remained her aiding grip at the hip even as Rangi was at her side again and also assisting her mother. Kyoshi's look rested on Rangi and Hei-Ran noticed how fast and hard her daughter was breathing. They hadn't really talked about what has happened between Rangi and Kyoshi so far, but the woman had seen the signs. To see that this moment was making her daughter so nervous was too much for the woman. She was about to break the silence, she was about to take away Rangi's worries, when she noticed the observing eyes of Kyoshi resting on her. Hei-Ran withstood the look for a moment and suddenly the warm smile was back on Kyoshi's lips. The Avatar simply nodded again… and then she placed her other hand on Rangi's neck and pulled her girlfriend over for a loving kiss right in front of Hei-Ran's face.

She was sure that her daughter would die in shock at this moment. Rangi's eyes were wide open and her whole body was stiff like it was made of stone, but Kyoshi didn't care and kept kissing the lips she had missed for so long and slowly, very slowly Rangi relaxed and finally melted into the kiss. Both were a little breathless as the finally ended the kiss, but they were smiling and Rangi's cheeks were blushed in deep red. She was about to turn away, bur Hei-Ran pulled her close and kissed the bald head of her daughter.

"I'm proud of you, Rangi. And I'm happy to see, that you've found a person you love and to see that this person loves you and stands up for you."

Rangi closed her arms around her mother and tears of joy and relief were rolling down her cheeks, but to hear the laughter of her beloved daughter gave Hei-Ran so much strength and she pressed the head of her child thankful to her chest, while she gave Kyoshi a thankful smile. The Avatar faced Rangi's mother with a serious look. The voice was strong as she finally spoke to Hei-Ran.

"I won't hide my love for Rangi befor no one, not even befor her mother. I don't ask for permission to love her. The only permission I care for is Rangi's."

Her face softened again and a new warmth came to her voice.

"But I feel happy and honored to know, that her mother respects her decisions and accepts them as well, cause I know that Rangi cares for you and so do I."

A happy smile grew on Kyoshi's face.

"It is such a relief to see that you've made so much progress. I know you'll make even more and now that I'm here I'll help you as well. As best as I could."

This time it was Rangi who crushed her lips on Kyoshi to give her a long kiss. Her voice was still shaking a bit as she ended the kiss after a while.

"But why are you here? You had to stay at the Air Temple."

Kyoshi nodded, still smiling.

"Yes, but my firebending master couldn't be at the Air Temple and I also have to search for another waterbending master and so I am here."

The Avatar smiled mischievous at Rangi, who looked a bit baffled at Kyoshi and her mother. Hei-Ran smiled proud at her.

"She's talking about you, my dear."

Rangi's open mouth turned into a beaming smile, but Kyoshi was also smiling at Hei-Ran.

"I do, but I also talk about you Hei-Ran. You've been Yun's master and you've been a close friend to Kuruk and Kelsang. I would be honored to know you at my side again as one of my masters."

This time Kyoshi bowed before Hei-Ran after she was sure that Rangi had a safe grip on her mother. Hei-Ran dignity failed her for a second as her mouth stood agape for a brief moment, but she could soon remind herself to show some grace again, still her voice was shaky.

"But I cannot even stand on my own feet right now. I have let all of you down, my friends my family and especially you Kyoshi, the Avatar. I am..."

She hesitated a moment and ignored the growing shock in her daughters face.

"I am unworthy for such an honor."

Hei-Ran looked to the ground. She had heard the shocked and teary gasp from Rangi, but Kyoshi showed no reaction, beside a slight shaking of her head.

"That's wrong and you know it. You got fooled, blinded and mislead, but you haven't let anyone down. Not Kuruk, not Kelsang, not Yun, not Rangi and especially not me. But you will let down all of them if you consider to keep on believing this lie. You have knowledge and wisdom. You have a sharp mind and an sharp eye and you know the tiger shark tank I am thrown in now better than anyone else I know and I trust."

Kyoshi lighted up a flame on her palm and offered them Hei-Ran.

"Take your time, get well again and you can train me as well as Rangi can now, but for so long, lend me your wisdom, lend me your experience and correction at training as well as Rangi does. Be one of my masters. It would honor me to have the famous Hei-Ran at my side."

She shared a quick look with Rangi, who was staring at Kyoshi.

"I cannot see Rangi so torn, but I need her. I wouldn't stand here without her. But I cannot rip her away from you again, I cannot hurt her this way again. So please, Hei-Ran. Be one of my masters. Teach me like you've taught Yun before, like you've taught Kuruk before. Help me to make Rangi as happy as she deserves."

Kyoshi was about to bow deep before Hei-Ran, but the firebender stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Tears were finally in her eyes and she pulled Kyoshi in a close embrace.

"No, I won't teach you like I have taught Yun or Kuruk. I'll do better this time. I will honor your trust in me."

She felt Rangi's arms closing around Kyoshi and herself as well. The sharp little breaths showed her, that her daughter was crying again, but she was sure that these tears were caused by pure and raw joy.

"I will honor Rangi's trust and courage as well. I will honor your love for each other. I accept Avatar Kyoshi. With pleasure."


End file.
